The Shard Within The Stone
by Roshiyu
Summary: INUFMA Crossover. The current story overview is in my author's page. Revamping the entire story currently. Rating might go up at a later date.
1. Beginning

**The Shard Within The Stone**

I do not own Inuyasha or Full Metal Alchemist.

To all of you who think my fanfiction is precious enough to read... Thank you! I'm not exactly perfect at writing so give me a break. And if you have any tips at all please tell me.

(for my purposes, Naraku killed Kohaku to make his shard even more powerful. Naraku was then killed. Kouga gave up his shards, for kagome of course. And now they're searching for the last few shards.

For Full Metal Alchemist, it's just before the infiltration of the 5th laboratory in Central City.

Full Metal Group

All was quiet. Not a single thing was out of line as well, on such a late night. Except for the lone light on within Roy Mustang's office. But hey, he did work late every now and then. The night watch took no heed of it at all. However, if they were stationed closer to that window, they might have heard quite a ruckuss.

"What! What do you mean I can't go?" Came from inside the room. In a rather furious tone as well, although he did sound a bit young to be in a military building.

"What I mean is that it is far to dangerous for a short, if not valuable, alchemist of your standards to go Edward." Yep, that voice was indeed Roy's. No chance of mistaking such a calm person, in contrast to the mysterious other.

"Did you just call me a super short, almost useless alchemist who wouldn't have a hope of completing this mission?" Ed roared back. Nobody in their right minds would call him short, except for a select few the mighty alchemist cound not intimidate. Unfortuneately, Roy was one of those few.

And so the argument roared on. Ed, by the end of it, was thoroughly enraged. While Roy was mildly frustrated by the stubborness of his subordinate. Of course, eventually, he had let Ed go. But on his own conditions. Frequent, and strict times, when Ed would report his findings. And of course, to catch the next train. Which would be leaving at 8:00 A.M. Only five hours away. That would indeed show the perseverence of his charge, while also being an unorthadox, and light, punishment for his arrogance.

Later that day, two unusual people boarded a train to Central City. A rather tired, if a bit short, young man. Wearing an illustrious red trench coat, and even a set of gloves. Odd indeed, for someone so young. Since they were usually worn by older men of the upper class. Yep, that was indeed Ed, the same young man who had fought with Roy.

As for the second person, who seemed to be travelling with Edward. Well, you could say he was the exact opposit, when it came to appearance. He was rather tall, almost doubling the hieght of Ed. But that wasn't unusual. What was, was the ancient suit of armor which he was garbed in. Adorned with a spike or two per joint. Although the person took extreme care not to bump into a single pedestrian. Most likely from fear of impaling someone.

Once on the train, the peculiar duo not once split up. They simply carried their luggage, a lone suitcase, along with them. Looking in the various compartments, noting the many people who had beat them to compartment after compartment. Hurrying to put stuff away, so that they could finally relax. At this rate, it seemed to Ed that they would not find an unused room.

But, as they neared the last few compartments, they found one."This room's empty, lets take it Al." Ed opened it up, taking a quick glance from right to left. There were two cushioned benches, along the opposite walls of the small area. And above each was a luggage rack. Between the two seats was a feeble looking table. Exactly the same as every other room on this train. Ed set his suitcase upon a rack, and sat down. The armored man foolowed Ed's example, only he sat across from Edward.

Time passed, and the train continued on. Both Ed and the armor clad man sat there, unmoving as they waited for the trip to end. Once, a lady pushing a trolly filled with food a drink interrupted the silence. But upon her request, Ed had declined any offer of water, sandwhiches, and even candy. He even thought she had mistaken him for a child, when she asked if he would like some candy.

After the lady had left, both pople had returned to their trance-like state. That is, untill the voice of a child resounded throughout the compartment. It originated from the armor as well. "Nii-chan, are you alright? You've been pretty quiet lately."

As if nothing was out of the ordinary, Ed replied. "I'm alright Al. It's just Roy and his stupid military rules again." Ed sighed. It wasn't his fault his dream was a little dangerous sometimes. Heck, if Roy knew half the things they did over the years, he'd be heavily restricted at the least. At worst, would be a court marshall. "Anyway, I think we're going to do it this time. We're so close to getting the philosophers stone and returning you to your body. I'm not letting this chance get away." Ed then became quiet, closing his eyes to once again return to his frustrated thoughts, and unatainable sleep.

"Nii-chan," Was all Al could say as well, before going quiet once more as well.

Inu Group

The sun had just begun it's decent below the tree canopy. Allowing an array of oranges, pinks, and purples to mingle with the receeding blue within the sky. Yet, a group of four travellers disregarded the scene full of beauty above them, keen on finding a suitable area to set up camp for the night. A quick conversation was held between the two men, and two women, before splitting up. Each heading in opposit directions perpendicular to the road.

A lone minute later, and the pair which had gone to the right traversed through the underbrush of the forest, and back onto the road. Half a minute of waiting was all that was needed, before the second group returned. Another quick conversation, and the now whole group went right, once again into the underbrush.

The clearing was undisturbed. Pure, in a way, as to how it was untouched in any way. From the wildflowers which dotted the entire area. Intermingles with grass, which, left untamed, was slightly long and unruley. Giving this circle void of trees a rugged, and defiant vibe as well. However, that spell was broken when the same four people from earlier entered.

In the lead was a young man, garbed entirely in traditional red clothing of Sengoku-Jidai. He stopped at the edge, taking a quick glance to the right, and to the left. It didn't appear as if he were simply looking at the scenery, but attempting to spot something else. Surprisingly, what he did next no normal human could have ever done. He leaped into the air, allowing his white hair to swirl as the air ran through it unchecked. Thus allowing a faint glimpse of ears. But not those of a human. No, these ears were of an animalistic character, and atop his head as well. He landed upon a spot almost void of flowers. As well, the grass was shorter to, although still rather long. As if someone had stayed there before, although a while ago. "Oi, Kagome. This is the spot, right here."

"I'm coming Inuyasha!" Replied the girl who had to be Kagome. Now, compared to the rest of them, Kagome was the oddest by far. Unlike the traditional garb of the others, she was dressed in a rather skimpy school uniform of green and white. Odder yet, she was dragging a bike with her, which had a large yellow backpack sitting upon the seat. The straps were tied seculrly so that it would not fall.

The other man and woman followed behind Kagom as well.

They were all young, appearing in their twenties. But either by his clothes, which revealed his position in society as a monk. Or his reserved, and suave movements. He seemed the oldest of them all. He held a staff of his position as well. Although to those who would look closely, and be able to spot anything ususual. They would spy a hand of his covered covered in a glove, and wrapped with beads.

The last of the group was garbed in simple, but colorful clothing. Consisting of a simple shirt and long skirt. Common within the time period of Sengoku-Jidia as well. Although, just like the rest of them, she had her own oddities tied with her as well. Strapped to her back was the largest boomerang you'de ever seen. And it's substance made it appear as if carved from bone. Which would make it extremely heavy. But finding a bone of that size would be impossable, right? On her shoulder perched a cat as well. It didn't appear to be full grown, and it had the oddest markings of black upon it's white fur. But it had two tails.

This group was indeed strange, to say the least.

Time passed. And while the sun sank lower, allowing the darkness of night to take hold, the camp began to look like, well, a camp. In the center was a fire, circled with rocks to prevent a wild fire from occuring. Kagome was cooking.

There was three sleeping bags of modern make circling the fire as well, although at a safe distance of course. On one of which was the fifth member of the group. A small boy snoring the night away, although, like like Inuyasha, he had animalistic features as well. A fluffy tail of auburn coloration.

"Miroku, Sango, the ramen is ready. Better hurry before Inuyasha takes it all again!" Kagome called out to group, while digging in her yellow bag for an unknown object. A few seconds later, she laid out a set of plates, along with a box of utensils.

Taking a plate, and a set of chopsticks each, was the priest Miroku, while the other lady must have been Sango. They each then dished out a plateful of the pasta, then took their seats around the fire.

At that moment, a red blur darted from the trees. Although noone was surprised by the event at all. There stood Inuyasha, slightly irritated with an armful of wood as well. "Why didn't you call me when the ramen was ready! I'm starved."

"Last time you ate it all. Leaving me to cook some more for the rest of us. That's why." Said Kagome, while she dished out a plate, and handed it to the hanyou. "Bedides, we didn't forget you. And we needed the firewood. Now here's your ramen." She handed him the dish, and then began to dish out her own plate.

Not to long after supper, there was a discussion going on. It's what they always did, to recap the events which had taken place, and where next to go.

Of course, Inuyasha used this discussion to vent his frustration. A way to relieve the stress from their current success, so to say. "Twelve damn weeks, and still no sign of a shard! Are you sure you haven't felt a thing Kagome?"

Tiredly, Kagome replied. The same way she had, every single time this topic came up. "I'm sure of it Inuyasha. There's simply no sign of it anywhere."

"Perhaps we should turn in for the night. It's been a long day, and the sooner we get up, the sooner we shall make it to Lady Kaede's villiage." Miroku then stood up, and headed towards his own sleeping bag. Sango soon followed, and Kagome soon after that as well. Inuyasha leapt into the tree above Kagome though. Landing upon a branch within said tree, a thick one which would support his wieght.

In mere minutes, everyone except Inuyasha was asleep.

CHAPTER ONE

So, what do you think? Not bad for a first fanfic? If you want me to keep going, Review!

Well, I revamped it a bit. Added more detail then what it was before. Practically doubled it's size. Tell me what you think.

As for the other chapters, I'm rewriting them as well.


	2. Library and Sadness

**I do not own Inuyasha or Full Metal Alchemist, but if I did...**

**Chapter 2**

**Full Metal Group**

Ecanomic. That was the best way to describe the Central City train station. One group of people traded places upon each train with another group of people. No hold up at all. Just a simple transfer from vehicle, to the desired station. As well, conformity, guidelines, and policys were needed with a place as large as this specific station.

However the rules, guides, and many unsiad courtesy's were disregarded as Ed charged through the crowd. He had one goal in mind, and noby would stand in his way. Nobody did.

A picture of a three year old girl, instead, imposed her presence on Edward. And so did the man holding the picture, after Ed stopped. "Isn't she so cute! She already knows how to read, and she's in preschool! she's my smart little girl.", Yep, Hughes. Who else would be so, ignorant, of all other people when talking of his child?

"Long time no see Hughes, you haven't changed at all", Edward said as he tried to sidestep the energetic officer. He failed, finding the picture blocking his way once again.

"And you know what? It's only a few months untill her fourth birthday! What are you going to get her? I know she'll love a huge stuffed animal. I can't wait to see how excited she is, when I tell her you'll get a teddy bear as big as Al." And so Hughes went on, changing from topic to topic, all about his daughter. And almost alighn with each change, Ed was thwarted from escaping. Then, Hughes became serious. "Anyway, I got a call from Roy. He said to send you two straight back to Eastern Headquarters-"

"We aren't going back until we find out if this clue is any good. So if you came to see us off, your wasting your time."

Ed stated as he deliberately sidestepped Hughes. Al followed, giving a quite 'sorry' as he passed Hughes.

Hughes simply shook his head, chuckling at the reaction of those two. The same as always. He then set off after the two, closing the distance quite rapidly. "Hey, wait! I didn't come to send you back. I just came with your pickup to see how you were doing."

Ed was just opening the doors when Hughes had caught up to him. And there before the three, were two military cars. "Ok, but we aren't going to headquarters just yet, I've got a stop to make at the First Branch Library." Ed then got into the black car, luggage and all. Ignoring the doorman entirely, while he had opened and closed the door.

Al got in on the opposit side of the car. Giving a polite "Thank you", for both himself and Edward as he got in.

Hughes took the other car.

The drive was short. Only a mere ten minutes passed before the oppressing building came into sight. It's sturdy doors barring all but a select few elite from accessing the knowledge within. Inside his car, Edward smiled. He was close to his goal.

When they reached the library Ed didn't even wait for the doorman to open his door for him. Each step he took up those stairs brought him closer to his dream. Eagerness, along with confidence, radiated off of him with each step. At the doors, he glanced back at both Alphonce, and Hughes. Giving them both a thumbs up, before entering the library.

Inside, it appeared the same as any other library. Shelf upon shelf held tomes of knowledge. Although, there appeared to be a few extra shelves behind the counter. Ed knew the military documents he was looking for would be restricted. And thus, would be withheld behind the counter. Thats where Ed went.

He adressed the librarian immediately. "Hey, I'm looking for a book written by an author of Dr. Marco. Any books around here written by him?" His only answer was 'One second please,' before she dissapeared underneath the counter. It took more then a single second. And that annoyed Ed to no end.

However, she appeared once more with what appeared to be a log book. "It's marked restricted. I shall need to see your clearance before getting you that book." The librarian then looked at Ed with a neutral gaze. As if she believed one such as him had no chance at getting the book.

"Sure thing" Was all Edward said. He knew she'd ask for clearance. Thus why he had his hand in his pocket the entire time. He pulled out his watch. His mark as a state alchemist for the military. The lady only nodded, before dissapearing once more. Only this time, she vanished within the many shelves full of restricted material.

Minutes passed in silence. Ed never moved away from his spot, while the librarian never appeared. It was frustrating him to no end as well. But what could he do? Nothing. Marco hid his research, and this was the only legal way of getting it. Following protocal stank very much so.

However, eventually the lady would appear once more. Carrying with her an overfilled folder. It was indeed dusty, as if unused for many a year. But that didn't matter to Ed. "Please write your name, and what you've signed out on the sheet right there." She pointed it out quickly, before writing information on another set of papers, and stamping the return date on it.

With everything done, he took the folder and left. He was finally free.

"Ahh, find what your looking for Ed?" Hughes asked, while taking a quick glance at the old folders within the alchemist's grasp..

"Yeah, this is going to be a lot of researching." Ed said. He then turned to Al. "You up to it?"

"Yeah, are you ready for it Nii-chan?" Edward simply gave a nod, while having his trademark smirk plastered over his face.

Once again they were driving through Central. And once again, they were all stuck waiting. However, for Ed, this was far worse then before. Now that he had the notes, he wanted very badly to start overviewing them. But he couldn't until he was within the car. So, irritated, he waited.

Both cars pulled over to the side of the road, their destination finally reached. Ed rushed out once again, with luggage in one hand, while the other held Dr. Marco's notes. He paused soon after when confronted by two young soldiers saluting him. A lady with short brown hair, and a young man with longer blond hair. Hughes and Alphonse took their time getting out of the cars, and made their way behind Ed. Hughes saluted to the two.

"Lieutenant Maria Ross reporting for duty." Was all Maria needed to say. The other soldier kept quiet.

Hughes finished the salute, allowing the other two to do the same."At ease. Ed, I'de like you to meet Maria and Danny. Your body guards."

"We don't need any bodyguards!" Ed raged. Why the hell would they think both he an Al were defenceless? Hughes knew more then Roy did about his... Confrontations. Thus Hughes knew both he and Al were capable of defending themselves.

"We can never take to many precautions. Scar has been reported to be in Central. And we know your on his hit list." Hughes stated.

"Sorry about this Hughes-san. Nii-chan calm down, this is going to be a long night of studying." Al said, before entering the military outpost.

Ed reluctantly complied, but not before putting in one last remark. "Fine. But if they get in our way..."

The entire time Maria and Danny stood at ease, overlooking the situation. They knew their orders, but gave Hughes questionable glances before following Edward into the building. They needed an escort to their room, and that task was assigned to Maria and Danny as well.

**Inu Group**

The soft noise of breathing reverbareted throughout the camp. Signifying that all were asleep. And that thought was only confirmed, for noone moved at all. The fire had burned down to nothing but mere embers. Giving off a faint reddish glow throughout the camp.

Miroku was in an uneasy sleep. He knew he needed to rest, but something just didn't feel right. So the monk slowly got up. First, Miroku rubbed his eyes. Removing any last traces of sleep, and blurryness from his vision. Then he looked around in the faint light of the embers. There was someone missing, and he knew who it was right away. Sango. He got up, only to be adressed to adress Inuyasha in nothing but a whisper. "You know where Lady Sango is?"

Inuyasha was leaning back onto the trunk of the tree he was sleeping in. Appearing to sleep, but none the less he replied. "She headed into the forest. To the east."

That was all Miroku needed to know. "Thank you Inuyasha." He gathered his staff, checked his inner robes noting his stock of ofudas, then headed into the forest. Melding with the shadows as he dissapeared into the foliage.

Sango had been distraught these passed few weeks. Kohaku's body had been ound near Naraku's castle, lifeless. She wept tears of sorrow at the sight, not caring who had seen. Now though, she only cried when she was alone. Of course Kagome and all her friends were there. Somehow, her sorrow lightened a bit when Miroku was around as well. But every now and then she just needed to be alone. To let her pain flow through her alone.

A few minutes of travelling in the forest, and Miroku had still found nothing. No trace of Sango at all, as if she had dissapeared. He continued on anyway. Sango could have been in any sort of danger- He froze. Had he just heard the faint sound of crying? There it was again! He hurried his pace to the south where the crying had come from. There, he saw Sango crying. She hadn't even noticed him yet. He could only think of one thing to do. In a blink of an eye he walked up to her, kneeled, and hugged her to ease her pain.

Sango was shocked. She had heard someone enter the small clearing she was in. But she barely had time to react. She could only look up to see Miroku. Then, he kneeled and hugged her. "Hou- Housie-Sama what are you doing?" She yelped, staring into his eyes. He hadn't replied, just simply stared straight back at her. She attempted to look away, but couldn't. His eyes were so captivating.

"Dearest Sango, what's wrong?" She fidgeted at the question, he just wouldn't understand...

"No...nothing Miroku I'm fine..." Miroku didn't buy that for even a second.

"If it's about Kohaku, I understand. To see him die once, just for him to come back to life to fight you. That would be unbearable. Yet to see him die again just before it was over... It's alright to mourn for him." Sango finally closed her eyes, locking out his gaze. It was the only thing she could do to stop the incoming tears. On the surface he was a fun loving letcher. On the inside however, he was kind, caring, and gentle person.

She laid her head down on his shoulder. It was comfortable. And the way he held her... It just felt like she belonged there. She didn't want this moment to end for all the world. "Thank you Miroku."

She let her tears flow freely.

**Chapter two**

Bleh. That was another complete overhaul. I can't believe how crappy a writer I was back then. Anyways, I hope you like it better then you did before.


	3. Picture and Breakthrough

**yay! third chappie an not a single review :(. o well i'll just keep writing since i like this fic at least. well, on with the Fic!**

**Wow... I bet you guys don't have a very high opinion of me. Concidering the above statement doesn't have a isingle/i capitol... Other'n the single misplaced one at the end. Yeah, I was horrid back then.**

**Chapter 3**

Inu Group

A new day was beginning. The sun had risen just above the treeline, allowing it's gaze to breach the canopy. For Inuyasha, it was time to do a preliminary scouting. Usually, this would be done for danger. But today, he was looking for something else as well. Miroku and Sango hadn't returned. He knew the general direction they both had went. Yet he still crouched to the ground. Sniffing untill he found Miroku's trail at the edge of the forest. Although he would never admit it, he was quite worried about the two.

He leapt from treetop to treetop, overviewing the forest floor for the Miroku or Sango. Every so ofter returning to the ground only to find the scent trail, and change his course as needed. He then spotted something. Miroku's staff. He stopped, then circled around the staff. He was rather shoched, but couldn't stop a slight grin at the sight before him. Before him laid both Miroku and Sango. Cuddling to each other for warmth, while leaning against a tree. Deep in sleep. He travelled bac to camp.

Once there, he kept quiet. His objective was to get the picture thing within Kagome's bag. Yet he didn't wish to wake Kagome as well. Silently he paced his way towards the bag. Eventually getting there without waking the Miko. Digging around was quite a hassle, yet he found the strange box. Silently he left the camp once more heading for the two 'missing' members.

Once again a few minutes passed. It was rather far from the camp where Miroku and Sango were. Which astounded Inuyasha. Just because Naraku was gone, well, it didn't mean they could wander around. There were still Youkai after the Shikon-No-Tama. No. In a way he had let them do this. He hadn't stopped them, or Sango all the other times she left. But this time they wouldn't get away unscathed, either.

He took the picture without a second thought, grinning at the many possabilities. Kagome could do so much with that picture. And it would be hilarious to see, nomatter what it was. Besides, maybe this would shock the Letcher into seeing Sango, and only Sango. He slid the camera within his sleeve, then bounded a few trees away. "Miroku, Sango, where the hell are you two!"

Both Miroku and Sango woke up startled. Neither of them had planned to sleep so far from camp. Or for that matter, cuddling with each other. Sango gave a yelp and jumped away, blushing a deep shade of fushia. Miroku on the other hand kept his calm, although a bit saddened from her leaving him. They both stated at one another, trying to gather their emotions before speaking.

"Miroku, looks like Inuyasha's looking for us. We'd better get to camp" Stated Sango, although she was still blushing heavily. She didn't attempt to hide it though.

"As you wish Lady Sango." Was all that was needed to be said. And so they travelled back to the camp, side by side.

On the way back though, Miroku had gotten very tempted to do something. He simply waited for the right moment. And when it appeared, he took it. His 'cursed' hand got a little to close to Sango's behind for comfort. Miroku didn't have time to react.

Hiraikotsu came whirling at his head with a vengance. And as he fell to the ground unconcios, Sango simply stood there with a death glare. "Am I asking to much? I simply wish for him not to grope me once! But nooo, he has to ruin all our good moments. And what's worse? I have to drag the Letcher back!" She paused her rambling only to pick up Miroku by his robes. Once done, she began to drag him towards camp, continuing her muttered curses, punishments, and things far worse for letchers all over the world.

While that was happening, Inuyasha had just made it to camp. Not caring about silence at all as he jogged up to Kagome. "Hey wench, wake up! I have something for you."

Kagome, who didn't want to be awake just yet, muttered a single word to let Inuyasha know "Sit."

The following crash resounded throughout the forest. Scaring away all the nearby birds. Even Sango thought she heard something. "What the fuck was that for wench! I'm here to give you something... And this is how you thank me?" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't deserve that 'Sit' one little bit, or so he thought.

Kagome, who was now fully awake against her wishes, looked at Inuyasha. The sweet look, with the raging inferno underneath. What could he bring to her that was more important then sleep? Specially after he had driven them all so far yesterday. "Ok Inuyasha, I'm sorry for sitting you. What did you bring me anyway?"

Inuyasha just smiled, albiet a nervous smile, but a smile none the less as he pulled out the camera from his sleeve. "When you make pictures from this, you'll be in for a surprise. I found Miroku and Sango-" Just then the said two entered the camp. One walking, and one being dragged. "Well, it's about time! What took you so long?"

Sango simply glared at Inuyasha. Wow, so early in the morning and already he had two death looks. He hid behind Kagome. Kagome on the other hand, was happy to see her friend. She walked up to the exterminator while Miroku was being dumped against a tree. "Hey Sango, would you like to go to the hotsprings with me?"

Sango, who needed to relax after these last couple of events, agreed. "Hey Kagome, when I walked into camp, you and Inuyasha were talking about me and Miroku weren't you?"

Kagome, a little taken aback by the question, answered in a nervous laugh. "Oh, you know him, 'Wheres Sango and Miroku! If they don't get here soon I'm going to leave them.' Then you showed up dragging the Letcher." Her impression of Inuyasha was off, very much so, but it had Sango convinced. If only slightly. When they got to the springs, they continued talking as they undressed. Sango was the first to be fully without clothing. And was also the first to enter the springs. Leaning back, she melted into the relaxing effect almost immediately. Kagome entered soon after, having a similar effect. The girl chat soon continued.

Back at camp, a groan emitted from the Monk. It appeared as if he were finally starting to wake up. He sat up with the help of his staff, dumfounded with a whole bunch of questions. 'Where am I? Where's the Ladies? What's Inuyasha doing here? Are we captured? And if so, why do I still have my staff?' He then noticed the actual camp. It appeared as if he had simply fell asleep, although the pain in his head contradicted that. "Hey Inuyasha, where did Lady Sango go to?".

Inuyasha had been stirring something. But once Miroku spoke he turned away from the fire to face the Letcher. "She and Kagome went to the hotsprings to take a bath." Inuyasha paused then, knowing a certain grin would appear upon the Monk's face. And just as he predicted, it was there. Inuyasha got up, and with inhuman speed he closed the distance between him and the Monk. A loud thwack issued within the forest. "There's no way your leaving this camp alive Monk!"

Inuyasha then paused, leaving his repremanding unfinished. He could smell something burning. Looking to the fire, he saw a horrific sight. Black smoke was coming from the pot above the fire, which could only mean one thing. His ramen was burning. He ran to the fire, and took the ramen off the fire. To late.

Miroku, who was dazed, and clearing his blurry vision for the second time that day, suddenly had burnt ramen forced into his hands. He looked quizzically at Inuyasha and asked, "Why did you give me this burnt ramen? I'm not even hungry."

Inuyasha looked daggers at Miroku, although he stated in a restrained voice, " You made me burn my ramen, and I'm not letting food go to waste. So if you know what's good for you, you'd better eat up."

Miroku gulped, and noted to himself never to burn ramen with Inu around. "sh-sure thing Inuyasha, where's the chop-sticks?". This was, indeed, a bad day for the both of them so far. Moreso for Miroku, however.

Full Metal Group

Another day had just been born. The sun just rising, covering the shade drenched lands once more in it's rays. Yet, for one lone person, the sun was not welcome. The night before, along with the day as well, Edward had read over the entire set of research papers. Over and over again. It just didn't make sense. These were recipes! Cakes, cookies, treats, all of which were useless to him. Yet, this was Dr. Marco's research, and there would be codes. The only oddity, was hints of elements appearing here and there. Specific measurements from sulfur, iron, phosphorus, all in the same amounts. As well as others. There meaning still eluded him, however.

In his groggy state, Edward once again picked up a set of papers. A sushi recipe, but a complex one. However, he could no comprihend it's meaning, as well as the other dishes. His mind wandered.

He was once again in Resembool. The fateful night when it had all went wrong. The components were in the tub... It once again played through his mind. The horrific sights, sounds, feelings. But worse of all, he saw his brother wretched away from him once again. As well as his feable attempt to reclaim Al, by attaching the soul to a random suit of armor...

i'Wait. Iron. Al's body is made of it entirely. But theres still faint traces of it found within the human anatomy.'/i Edward then broke from his daze. And scrambling for the other bizarre recipes followed. One by one, he found what he didn't wish to. In a burst of uncontrolled emotion, Ed slammed his fist into the table. "No... No, this can't be."

Al dropped the documents he had been gathering, and puttin in order. The look of dispair upon his brother's face was not often seen. But now, it was in plain view. Something was very wrong. "Nii-chan, whats going on?"

"No wonder people calls this research the devils bane. It uses humans as an ingredient to make the stone!" Anguish and dispair was very evident. As well, Ed was shaking slightly. But none of that was the worst that would happen this day. Exhaustion and emoyion caught up with Edward. And he immediately lost contact with all but an unending darkness.

Darkness. He was surrounded in complete darkness. But how could that be? He felt tired, as if he'd had a lack of sleep. Yet he way laying down, in an rather comfortable, yet warm spot. He then realised his disability. He opened his eyes, only to be met with a harsh retaliation from the light. He was in a white room, that he knew from the information gained. But what white room? He couldn't know, unless he opened his eyes once more.

It took a few more tries. Each time opening his eyes just a little more in legnth of time. Yet he did it. He was now able to view his surroundings without pain. What he saw didn't surprise him. A hospital room. Bland white walls, cieling, bed coveres. And a curtain surrounding him as well. Beyond that curtain, he could hear voices. But as to what they were saying, he couldn't tell. But the actual voices he recognised. He sat up, leaning to the side to gain a better hearing vantage. But his attempt was betrayed by the smallest of things. His bed squeaked.

"Nii-chan, your awake!" The sound of clanking armor soon followed. And as if planned, the curtains were spread wide, revealing Al. Behind him was Hughes, and Armstrong, standing beside one another, apparently watching. Edward couldn't even contemplate the meaning of those two being here, before Al gave him a hug. One of those bone crushing ones.

"Hey Al, we know your happy that he's awake. But do you mind not killing him?" Hughes asked, attempting to pry Al off with the help of Armstrong. This meeting wouldn't end up good if Ed suffocated.

"Sorry Hughes-san" Al sat down on one of the chairs beside the bed.

"So Ed, how're you doing?" Hughes asked, while sitting down beside th bed as well. Armstrong joined the group, taking the last seat. Sitting back just in case.

"Well, I'm still alive. But that isn't to surprising." Was all Ed could say. He wasn't to badly hurt, if he was at all. In fact, he didn't exactly know why he was here. He knew he hadn't been in any fights. Just that he was researching, and the revilation he had about the stone.

Deeming it was enough time, Armstrong cleared his throat to gain Ed's attention. "This is for you Edward." Armstrong handed a brown envelope to Ed, who took it casually. With his delivery completed, Armstrong then got up, and made his way to the door. "I'll be back at headquarters if you need me." His exit was highlighted by a closing door.

Ed meanwhile, was ripping the envalope open. People didn't normally send him letters. Just the Rockbells. This wasn't one of their letters. The first thing he saw was an insignia within the top right corner. The symbol stating this was from the military. He quickly scanned it over. This could be orders, or perhaps a promotion of some sort... It was neither, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Gah! Why does Roy have to annoy me all the time!" Ed ripped up the letter and walked over to the typewriter. He had been charged with disobaying orders. But his superior, Roy, dropped them on a condition. He had to report to the bastard. Sighing, he removed himself from the bed. Only to seat himself at a typewriter stationed in his room. As if they knew he'd need it. Lucky him, eh?

Hughes and Al removed themselves from the room. They knew he didn't need distractions. And the both of them there would only create such things. It took Ed three whole hours to type up his report. Slyly editing the information to disclude any report of the stone, and his information on it. Along with an entire restart, sinse he had made a few mistakes. He was done though. So he took one of the envalopes beside the writer, and slid his report into it. Sealing the letter as he made his way towards the door.

Ed knew Al wouldn't leave him. But he was mildly surprised to see Hughes still there. "I'm done with my report to Mustang, so you can come in." He left the door open while he made his way back to bed. Al and Hughes both followed, taking their seats beside the bed once again.

He could send the report at any time. But the sooner, the better. Hughes would gladly take it, he knew. But there was a question or two he needed answers to. He didn't waste those three hours with mindless typing. "Hey Hughes, do you have a map of all the city laboratories owned by the military? More specifically, the one in which Dr. Marco worked at?"

This came as a slight shock, but Hughes was smooth. He didn't show it in the slightest, masking it with a grin. "Sure Ed, but why would no need that? Going to check up on Marco's old work shop?"

"None of your business. Do you have the map or not?" This wasn't time for games. And Ed made that clear with his tone.

Hughes held up his arms in mock surrender, as a joke. "Hey, no need to get so serious. Of course I have the map."

Chapter 3

Another day, another overhaul. Sigh.


	4. The Map And Kouga?

Yes! A reviewer! Wahoo!

**Congratulations to my very first reviewer Inverness. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Four**

Full Metal Group

Alphonse was simply enjoying the day today. And, was working on the few pleasentries he'd found himself to be good at. Cooking. An odd talent, for one without the need for food. But one he had learned none the less. Concidering Ed could poison himself with his cooking. Besides, Ed promised to take the day at an easy pace, concidering this was his first day out of the hospital.

The front door to their room, which had just been slammed, stated otherwise. "Al, get over here! I've got the map." Came from within the living room. Yep, Ed contradicted his promise. Typical of Ed, really, but what could he do? Nothing, except slow cook the steaks which had just ben prepared of course. Al then came crashing out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Slowing down once he reached the couch, and sitting beside his brother.

The map took up the entire coffee table, which wasn't to surprising. Central was a big city. But what was surprising, was what Ed had been doing. There were bildings circled here and there. Each one holding a meaning, but Al didn't know what. A laboratory here, a prison there. A shelter for the poor. Even a few community parks. "Nii-chan, what are you doing?"

Ed immediately stopped his observations, and gave a slight sigh. He then pointed to three buildings of similar size and shape. "You see these three? They're military labs. Theres supposed to be five around the city. As for the others... It would be easy enough to get resourses from those places." He was pointing to various other spots on the map already labelled. "If I can find this Lad of Dr. Marco's then we'll be that much closer to solving the secrets of the stone."

Before Al could reply however, there was a knock on the door. Ed ignored the sound, and when back to working on the map. Al however, got up. Someone needed to greet this unknown person. And it seemed it would be him. He made his way to the door, and once there, opened it. Hughes was standing there, looking official except for a pleasent smile.

"Hello Hughes-san, what are you doing here?" Al asked, as he moved out of the way. Opening the door more for their friend.

"Nothing much, I'm here to help you guys with the map." And with that, he made his way over to Ed. Sitting beside him on the couch. "I know your trying to find where Dr. Marco did his research, I can help you." Hughes was serious about this. The tone held in his voice dictated so.

But all Ed did was stall his work once more. Tensing up, as if he were expecting some sort of chastising. It wouldn't be the first time. "How did you know that? Were you spying on us?"

"No I wasn't, I just put two and two together. You looked at his research, now want to know where he did it." Hughes stated. Inwardly he sighed. He knew Ed was going to act this way. Concidering Ed liked to do everything himself, never asking help from an adult.

While this brief conversation lasted, Al had closed the door. But since his spot had been taked up by Hughes, Al now sat upon one of the chairs. The silence continued.

Untill Ed finally caved in however. "This is everything, any idea's other than the ones I have marked down?" Ed said while pointing out each and every building he had.

"Well, I know Dr. Marco was stationed at Lab number four, but that place has been cleared out." He pointed towards an unsearched area. Where the was a building stating 'abandoned: military property' upon it. Ed circled it right away, then noticed something else. He circled a homeless shelter beside it as well.

"Hmmm... Wait.", Ed pointed to another spot with two circles close together, which he had just noticed. One was a prison, while the other had simply been labelled 'abandoned'. "What about this spot? It's right beside a top security prison."

Hughes was just shaking his head. "Nope, that place was burned out and closed off twenty years ago. It's a hazard, and I don't know why the city just doesn't tear it down. I don't even know whether or not the military own that property anymore."

Deralict. Abandoned. It seemed an unusual way to keep military property. "Maybe, but what kind of prison is it anyway?"

"Convicts who are sentenced for execution go there, why?" Hughes knew Ed was onto something. But as to what it was, he didn't know.

"It was in that building, I know it. with expendable lives just across the street, why wouldn't they go there?", Ed stood up, making his way across the room to get his coat. "Al, we're leaving."

Al got up at that moment. Both he and Hughes knew there was no way of stopping Ed at all. That wouldn't stop Hughes from trying though.

"Hey, wait a minute! You'll need backup." It wasn't the best way to stop the duo. But it was something.

"If we don't show up in an hour, then send backup." Once out of hearing distance Ed gave an exasperated sigh. He didn't need to be looked after. He wasn't some stupid, defenseless kid! "Jeez, what a pain. we don't need backup."

"But Nii-chan, he's just worried that we might get hurt." Ed didn't reply. He had simply just kept on walking.

As for Hughes, it seemed he had already ran into trouble for the night. The stove within the Elric brother's dorm was on fire. And it seemed he was the only one there to put it out, whether he was experienced at it or not.

**Inu Group**

The group had once more began to move. By their estimations, it had been merely a half a days travelling from Kaede's villiage. And that was at a slow pace. However, it appeared that it would be far longer then that. Concidering earlier events.

Flashback

At first, the group had been fine. Taking their sweet time walking. They weren't in the slightest rush at all. However, Miroku seemed to be more laid back then usual. Keeping the group at a snails pace. Of course, it annoyed Inuyasha. Who had attempted to regain speed every now and then. But at each time, Miroku would react to something, thus slowing them down again. Sango eventually had to call for a break.

It took a whole ten minutes, before they came their a conclusion. And it wasn't the best. It appeared as if Miroku was suffering from severe cramps, brought on by unknown reasons. But once the questioning began, the reasons were unknown for not much longer. Apparently, Inuyasha had forced the monk to eat charred food. This didn't impress either of the ladys. And Kagome, with her control over the hanyou, only had to utter a single word. The crash resounded throughout the forest.

End Flashback

Of course, once the monk was given something to treat his condition, they had resumed. Inuyasha and Kagome walking together, in the front. While Sango was walking beside a saber-toothed Kirara. The Monk was currently taking it easy, riding upon the cat's back.

They had made good time. The villiage was in sight, so only a few more hours of travel was to be expected. And the group had settled into a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Of course, until Inuyasha stopped. Taking in the scent of the air one last time, before uttering a low growl.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, halfway through unshouldering her bow. As well, Sango and Miroku both held weapons at the ready.

"I smell wolves." Was all he said.

As if this were an opportune moment, a familiar dust devil appeared. Charging at the group at outrageos speeds. So much so, that the next events were lost upon those with defined senses. At one moment, Inuyasha was standing beside Kagome. While the next, Kouga was there. Holding Kagome bridal style, while Inuyasha had been trampled on. And was now being used as a rug. "Hello Kagome, what's up?"

One moment, she had simply standing. The next, she was being carried by a demon, for her senses allowed her that much. But this demonic aura held no malice. Only a few demons she knew felt like that, and moreso, only one was brash enough to lift her. "Hi Kouga. Just hunting shards. By chance, could-"

"Get the hell off of me!" Though he was used to being forced to the ground, the least humiliating way, to him, was Kagome's method. It hurt, but he had no defence against that. This on the other hand, was simply disgraceful. Kouga was standing over him as if he were a prey!

"Sorry Dog Shit, I just came by to see my woman." His tone was all but sorry. Containing a variaty of cruel emotions. A few of which were humor, and superiority. However, he didn't have anymore time to spend on the Mutt. So he turned his attention back to Kagome, without moving off Inuyasha. "Don't worry, soon you'll never have to see this ugly Mutt ever again. I promise."

"Kouga, would you please get off Inuyasha, and set me down? As well, I'm-" Once again, she was cut off. This entire situation was really starting to annoy her.

"She's not your woman, god damnit. Now get off of me!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Once he let go of Kagome... Then, there would be one less wolf in the world.

If Kagome said so, then he would dutifully obay. However, he couldn't resist the temptation of driving his heel into the Hanyou's back. Once off the hanyou however, he set Kagome down. "You know damn well that she's my woman Dog Shit. I'd take her away right now, but my Pack is having a struggle for territory."

Inuyasha removed himself from the earth immediately, glaring daggers at the wolf. Who did he think he was? Talking about his Kagome like she was a thing. As well as adding injury to insult, with that last move of his. "Kagome is inot/i your woman! How many times do we have to say that Wolf Shit!" Inuyasha then went into his battle stance. Claws at the ready with one hand. While the other hand was wrapped around the grip of Tetsusaiga.

"Looks like we're going to fight for her eh? hope I don't crush you to badly Dog Shit." He to went into a battle pose. Even without his shards, he was still a match for a hanyou. In fact, he felt that he'd rather enjoy this little session. Having finally gained the chance he needed to beat around Inuyasha.

Kagome had not watched the beginning. Instead, she had immediately went to Miroku. He was the one held her backpack. As well, sinse she packed the thing, she knew exactly where to look for whatever she was searching for. However, once she found it, she heard the ever growing conflict break out into challanges. She was shocked that they were about to fight for her, possibly to the death. However, she did expect a conflict like this. But she had predicted it to be after the jewel was complete.She still needed to stop this now though. With her current weapon of choice, she walked into the battle ground.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but sit." Without watching Inuyasha's immediate reaction to the effect, she turned to Kouga. Holding out what appeared to be a necklace of bead work. It looked far to similar to Inuyasha's. "Kouga, I'm not your woman. If you keep calling me that, I'll be forced to put a Rosary on you. So, what will it be?".

Kouga suddenly slumped at the proclimation, as if the wind was knocked out of him. That was a low blow by his standards. And he could not conceal the large amount of dispair upon his face. "Bu... But Kagome, I thought you loved me. Not Dog Shit over there. I'de do anything for you..." He then got up, his breath ragged, as if he were fighting a loosing battle with overwhelming sadness. "I'll never give up on you!"

He simply dissapeared, only to reappear by Kagome. Giving himself just enough time to pick her up once again, before fading away once more. The was no better way to discribe it. Such speed only Sesshoumaru could rival. Indeed, he was even faster now, then when he had the shards!

Kagome was quite shocked by what he did, to say the least. She sighed. It hadn't been her wish to do this, but it was her only choice. Kouga would not listen to reason. She concentrated on the spare rosary within her hands. Willed her power into it. And, with a heart-wretching thought, willed it around Kouha's neck. Never had she thought, that she'd have to constrain a friend's freedom in such a way.

The Miko opened her eyes just as the rosary formed around the rampant youkai's neck. Kouga stopped when he felt something form around his neck, leaving a shallow trench. He looked down and saw the same blasted necklace around his neck, as was around Inuyasha's neck. Except that the beads of this one were brown, and divided with cylindrical wooden beads. He let go of Kagome and just looked at her. Why did she do this? They were going to live happily forever. He was going to protect her, moreso then the hanyou ever could. Then it hit him. She truly didn't love him, she loved that Dog Bastard. Sadness once again formed his features. But this time, there was a mix of understanding as well. "I... I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't realize how much you felt for Dog Sh-... I mean Inuyasha. I thought it was a slight... Never mind, I'll take you back. But could you do two things for me?"

Kouga's understanding of her feelings, without a doubt, blindsided her. But not the below the belt, kind of blindside. More or less the realisation kind. She had been mostly sure of her own feelings. But to hear someone else vying for her affection just say it out loud... "Sure Kouga."

Kouga let out the breath he didn't even know was locked away within his chest. "After my actions today, I'll understand if you didn't wish to be... But could we still be friends? It may not sate my feelings for you... But it's better then nothing, isn't it? As for the second condition... Would you visit once in a while? You're still a member of the pack, no matter your choice to drop in on us or not."

Kagome just smiled. Nothing outlandish, nor things she was unable to do. "I would be greatly honored to be your friend and pack member Kouga."

Kouga was thrilled. For the first time since he challenged Inuyasha that day, he smiled. As well, it was a smile without his cocky smugness. Just plain happiness, as if she chose to marry him. "Ok, I'll take you back now." He once again picked her up bridal style, and ran once more. This time towards Kagome's group.

When Kagome and Kouga returned, camp had been set up. Miroku and Sango were sitting by a well cared for fire, looking expactantly at the two. As if they knew what would happen all along. Shippou was with them as well. But for Inuyasha, he had a different fate. Inuyasha was pinned by Shippou's statue. And for added power, it appeared as if Miroku had added a sutra of his own.

It didn't stop the hanyou from speaking however, or should I say, yelling. "Where the hell did you take Kagome! What did you do to her!" He continued on, of course. Stringing swears and insults together in a way never to be recreated again.

Kouga calmly let Kagome down, then waited for the verbal assault to end. In a way, he understood the way Inuyasha was feeling. He felt the need to swear his head off every single time he had left Kagome in the care of the hanyou. Once the tirade ended though, Kouga spoke. "Relax Inuyasha, we just had a talk in the woods. Besides, I need a word with you." He waited for Inuyasha to retailiate. When there was none, he turned to the Miroku. "Monk, could you release him?"

Needless to say, Inuyasha was the third person to be blindsided today. No cocky remarks, no names, just a simple request. As well, the wolf even asked Mirok to release him. If that wasn't a complete change of the wolf's earlier behavior, Inuyasha didn't know what could be. Once Miroku removed his own sutra, and purified the fox magic with another, Inuyasha stood up. He could finally view his rival, and smirked when he saw what caused Kouga's change. He even sympathised for the demon.

They both left in silence. Kouga leading, and Inuyasha following. It took nerve for the wolf to show him, his rival, his unarmored back. Or perhaps it was a show of faith and trust. Inuyasha contemplated those thoughts, but desided not to accept one single reason until later. Kouga stopped in front of him, then turned to face one another.

"I'm hear to talk about Kagome's well being." The wolf started, "She's in love with you not me, and I finally understand that. However, I still love her. If you ever hurt her, I iwill/i kill you and take her to a better place. Got it?" Some of Kouga's smugness returned. The pup was inot/i expecting that. It was funny in a way. He held out his hand toward the hanyou.

As if fighting his way out of a trance, Inuyasha slowly took the offered hand in his own. Shaking in a polite way, sealing the deal. However, speach was still eluding him. And he was only able to say a single statement. "Thanks... Kouga."

On the way back to camp they walked in silence. But the silence set, was as if they were old friends.

Chapter 4

Tada! Chapter # 4 done. All you people out there reading this better thank Inverness. I wouldn't have updated as fast without his lovely review!

Even while I'm updating this, I still thank you Inverness. I wouldn't have had the will to continue on without your review.


	5. Confession and Lust, Envy, Gluttony

**I do not own the Inuyasha crew, and the Full Metal crew for that matter... Legally... But my underground mafia is holding them captive and that's good enouph. **

**Well, still only one review. Oh well I'll keep writing anyway since one person out there likes my story!**

**Chapter 5**

Inu Group

Two days had passed since Kouga's kidnapping attempt. As well, unbelievably, Kouga and Inuyasha never fought once during that time period. They had acted like they were best friends from when they were kids. And everyone had been shocked when Kouga stated they were all members of his pack. Needless to say, the entire group was a little suspicious of the two, but said nothing. The hadn't been fighting, and it was good enough for them.

During that time, they even settled Kouga's Territory problems with the eastern wolf tribe. Kouga and Inuyasha, as always, wanted to charge heedlessly into battle. But Kagome had forbiddon it. With Naraku dead, and a lone shard left, there was no reason to mindlessly slaughter. They would try diplomacy first.

Of course, she was not allowed to go alone. The whole group opted to go with her, for her protection. Kouga even came, as a representative for his tribe, and the tribe's territory. If things went bad, they would indeed have a fighting chance to escape.

It never came to that however. There was a famine going on to the east. And the eastern tribe had only two choices. Challenge for the plentiful southern lands for dominance, or starve. In the end, Kagome not only settle matters. But made a strong alliance between the two wolf tribes. They were to freely pass through Kouga's land. And settle within the mountains to the southern edge of the territory.

Present

Inuyasha had been avoiding the group when they took breaks and stopped for the night. Each dissapearance, he used the time to think hard. As always, Kouga's words kept racing within his mind. They wouldn't leave him alone, but he didn't mind. '_I'm hear to talk about Kagome's well being. She's in love with you not me, and I finally understand that. However, I still love her, and if you ever hurt her I bwill/b kill you and take her to a better place. Got it?_' The entire statement, each time it played in his mind, sent him at ease. But one single part kept hitting him like a brick. '_She's in love with you not me.' _

He knew he was in love with Kagome, but he hadn't let anyone know. A fear was harboured within him. One that he simply couldn't ignore. If his feelings were ever made apparent to an enemy... They'de use it. They'de go to even more extreme lengths to get at her then they had before. To torture both him and her ever so slowly. He couldn't let that happen to her. But now that he knew Kagome cared for him. More than just a friend, at that. He was jumping for joy. He wished to scream to the world how happy he was. But, there was one small problem. How to tell her he loved her? He had never felt such fear about a single emotion.

A noise returned him to the world. He had hardly heard it, that snapping of a twig. He cursed himself, while staying still. He had let someone, or something, get very close to him. In fact, underneath the very tree he was sitting in. "Inuyasha, are you up there?"

That voice was unique, as well as music to his ears. That voice was Kagome's voice. He silently fell from the tree. Landing without much sound, although his breath caught in his throat. The way the moonlight... She was absolutely beautiful. He recovered himself after a few seconds, once she smiled. Blushing, he cleared his throat, "You wanted something?"

"Nothing much Inuyasha, we were worried about you. I was worried about you, and why you were avoiding us all."

She had said it so kindly. Yet the Hanyou could tell that she was covering up her real emotions. The worry. The doubt. In a way, it broke away Inuyasha's uneaseness. She was worried, and he would comfort her. Any way he could. "Contrary to what other's believe, I do think. And I've been needed alot of time to do just that." His gaze was upon her for a reaction, but before she could reply, he continued on. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

She looked to him, once he asked. Only for her gaze to be entranced within his own golden orbs. They were so easy to get lost in. But so easy to read as well. She could tell Inuyasha was pleading with her to say yes. How could she not? "I would very much like to go on a walk Inuyasha. Thank you." She then walked to him, stopping by his side. Entwining her arm within his own, as if they were a lady and lord.

That action brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts once more. And then he began. He knew where he would take her. In his search for a preferrable tree to rest in, he had seen a small cliff. The view of the meadow beyond, as well as the tree line had been magnificent. It had pulled at him to stop, and simply gaze into the moonlit area... But his mind had been cluttered. He hadn't forgotten where it was though.

Once there, Kagome's silence gasp was all he needed to know. The moon had moved since he had last seen it. It's rays more prominant then before. Hilighting the meadon moreso, then when he had last been there. He sat down, motioning Kagome to follow him. The scene, with Kagome by his side calmed him. Stowing away his nerves. It was now or never. "Kagome, it's been two years since you freed me from Goshinboku. And we've been through good times and bad times. But, what I'm about to tell you will endanger your life even more then just traveling with me. The choice is yours if you want to hear it or not."

She was confused by the statement, and a little shocked. However, no matter the danger, she knew one thing. "Of course I want to hear it. The danger won't matter... Because I know you can protect me." She rested her head upon the hanyou's shoulder. It was assurance for him, as well as her, for what he was about to tell her. She just hoped it wasn't bad news.

Gently, almost timidly, he wrapped his arm around her. Moving her with caution, so that she was now within his lap. Overlooking the meadow. He set his head upon her shoulder, taking in her scent. It calmed him moreso then anything else could. Enough, so that he could say the words burned into his mind. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome froze. The first thought in her mind was, was this a dream? Or had the man she loved actually say the words she desired to hear. She almost pinched herself. "Inu-Inuyasha, is it true?" She turned within his lap, so that she gaze into those golden eyes. She could only read one emotion. One simple, yet complex emotion that set her heart on fire.

"Yes Kagome, I love you with all my heart." It felt as if time had stopped for the two. The only world was the other. And ever so slowly, so lovingly, the lessened the distance between then. Their lips met. Fire erupted between the both of them, or so it seemed. Such passion, and only on contact! Inuyasha, not sensing any hesitation, pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss, with feral need. While Kagome threw her arms around his neck, lost in complete bliss. He nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entry, and she gladly allowed him passage.

Eternity had passed by. Leaving the two locked together in that one single act of love. Yet their bodies began to burn for something more. Something basic, and primal. Both broke the kiss, inhaling the air their bodies were craving. Kagome laid her head upon his shoulder. This event, they both knew, would never be forgotten. And to seal it, Kagome said the only thing she knew. "I love you to Inuyasha."

Full Metal Group

Ed and Al walked up to the gate. They bars were old and rusted, as they should have been. Yet the hinges looked to be kept in good condition. On the wall tops there was barbed wire, which was only beginning to rust. If this was an abandoned building, why would they keep this place in decent condition? Ed checked the gate once more, kneeling so he could take a close look at the hinges. Yep, new hinges. He was about to rise up, but something had caught his eye.

The gap between the gate, and the gate wasn't large. Merely the width of a finger. But he saw something he culdn't deny. a taunt wire. Thin enough to break easily, once pressure was applied. What it did once broken however, Ed couldn't figure out. "Ha, looks like this deserted building isn't as deserted as we first thought." Ed stated while getting up. He brushed himself off. "well, only one way in. Give me a little toss onto the wall tops."

Al nodded silently, then held out his hands. Slightly cupped, so that Ed could fit his foot within. Ed braced himself, then nodded. The world suddenly left him, and he was wieghtless. Yet like an acrobat, he twirled. Landing upon the wall tops with his metallic limbs. A quick flash of light, and there was no more barbed wire. As well, a rope was lowered down to Al.

Al began to climb the wall immediately. Meeting his brother on the walltop. They jumped down into the grounds, being careful not to land upon the wire which had been running around the whole compound, or so it seemed. It was lost behind the main building within the center of the grounds. It looked old, decayed, and even had some traces of fire damage. Just like an abandoned building should have.

Edward just smirked, and made his way to the door. Alphonce followed. However, once they made it to the doors, it appeared as if they were locked. Typical. But not good enough to keep him and Al out. He clapped his hands together, then touched the door. When the light subsided, Ed was standing back to look at his work. A door had appeared out of nowhere on the barred door. He turned the knob, and walked in, Al close behind. Inside, it was dark, dank, and unkept. There was many hallways to choose from.

They split up. Ed going towards the east wing of the compound. While Al went towards the west wing.

Alphonce

Al was completely lost. There had been so many doorways, halls, and twists. He was to go to the west wing, he knew that much. But which way was west? He hadn't the slightest clue where he was, or where he was going. But he wouldn't give up though. '_Ok, if I take a left up there, and then another right, I should be in on track-_'.

Out of the darkness walked a very beautiful lady with black hair. Fairly bold, and sure of herself as well. Concidering the low cut dress, which showed a fair bit of clevage and a tattoo on her upper chest. "Hello there. What brings you to this old worn out building?" Her tone was that of pleasent mocking.

Al looked to his right to see what he knew was an enemy. Immediately he got into his fighting stance, but was confused when Lust looked slightly offended. Why would she be offended? "What do you want?" He knew his voice was shaking, but what could he do?

"I'm not going to kill you boy. We need you alive still." Was all she said.

Al had no time to contemplate the answer, however. He was tackled from behind, by an unknown source. He rolled onto his back and punched with his right, but was surprised when nothing happened. He looked over to see that his arm was gone. As well, the metal around the joint was deformed... As if it were melted. He chanced a look towards the man standing before him.

He was short, fat, bald, and had drool coming down his chin. However, that was not the worst of it. When that drool touched the tiles on the floor... The floor melted. That scared Al more then anything else. "Lust, can I eat him?" The wierd man asked.

"No Gluttony, we need him alive." Lust then extended a lone finger. It took the shape of a long blade. One single, quick stroke was all she needed to do. Al's last arm was severed off at the mid upper arm area. As if he were made of nothing but butter. She looked at Al with an amused look. "Now, are you going to cooperate? Or will I need to remove your legs as well?"

What could Al do?

Edward

"God. Damn. Traps." Ed muttered, while climbing out of a pit. This had not been his day. Trap after trap hounded him throughout the complex. Or in all truth, just this corridor. Poison darts shooting out of the wall. A giant blade falling upon him. A concrete slab falling out of the roof. And last but not least, this pit, which he was finally out of. He looked over the edge, making a slight mental correction. Spiked pit. At the bottom, vertical pikes made of metal, stone, and wood jutted from the floor. As well, the skeleton of a middle age person was stuck upon a few spikes in the center. It looked greusom.

_'If they have this many traps, I'm positive they at least have a small philosophers stone.' _ That thought kept him going, along with his promise. No matter how many traps there were, he would persevere... '_not again.'_ The all familiar feeling of a stone sinking underneath him began. It was to late to stop it from triggering. He waited, all senses alert, for this trap. But nothing happened. No... There was something happening. The hallway began to rumble. The sound of stone grating upon stone was echoing from behind him. He ran.

Bam! The sound issued out from behind him like a shot from a gun. Ed looked back. "Awww shiiiit!" A circular boulder had feel from the roof where he had been moments before. Ed ran on. He guessed the drop reduced it's speed dramatically. But the sloping hallway was allowing it to gain ground on him.

Suddenly he tripped, and ate dirt. He could feel the boulder get closer. Without thinking, he rolled to the side. If he were to survive this, that would allow him the greatest chance. He willed himself to mold into the corner, to take up every crevice. The boulder was almost upon him...

Then it passed. It continued to roll on, into the darkness. He got up and continued on. The hallway was endless. But at least there were no more traps. Or so he thought, as an all to familiar feeling triggered underneath his foot. "Not again!"

Meanwhile

Outside the laboratory, a middle aged man was scaling the walls. Using the rope to his full advantage, and climbing the walls quickly. He did not wish to be seen. He was tanned and had red eyes, wearing simple clothes. However, the most dominant feature upon him was a scar. And a peculiar one at that. An 'X' covering his entire face.He was from Ishbahl, and most people would be able to tell. His skin and eyes set him out.

Five years ago, there was unrest. Relations between his people, and those of outsiders was tense. Then war erupted. Almost all of his people were wiped out in the bloody massacre know as the Ishbahl Uprising. He was one of the survivors. From that day he vowed to kill every single State Alchemist he met, until he found a certain one. They were murderers. Using their forbiddon magics to destroy. And they had killed his brother. Correction, the Crimson Alchemist killed his brother.

He had spotted the Full Metal alchemist and his brother scale the outer walls. Most likely to break into this abandoned lab. And he was intending to kill them.

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

**How is it? I'm getting close to when Inu meets Full Metal. And. Review please!**


	6. Coming together and Philosophers stone

**Disclaimer: You all already know, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!**

**A/N: **

**Problems fixed.**

**I'm looking for a new Anime to watch, though. Any idea's out there? Inuyasha, FMA, Evangelion, Trigun... All finished.**

**Attempting to watch Rurouni Kenshin and Naruto without downloading though.**

Chapter Six

Inu Group

That night, there was a difference between Kagome and Inuyasha. And it wasn't a suttle one. Kagome's smile said it all. How she felt the world could do no wrong, even if Naraku had still been alive. How she felt truely happy. And for Inuyasha, He simply appeared calmer. As if the wieght of the world had been removed from his shoulders. That, and he wasn't harping at anything.

When they had entered camp like that, it was apparent both Sango and Miroku were shocked, if only slightly. Miroku had his sauve style of ignorance, that kept his suspisions at bay from showing. Whilw Sango simply continued to polish her hiraikotsu. Shippou, exhausted from the day's travels, was sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag.

Supper was made in a comfortable silence. Miroku keeping watch, although he paid far to much attention to a lady's backside when the opportunity arose. Inuyasha was out patrolling, tracking any suspisios scents that passed within their temporary territory. Sango continued on with her cleaning. While Kagome made supper. It wasn't that she was the only one who could cook. But with the future foods, she was the best.

While Kagome was making the final preparations for their supper, Sango spoke for the first time. It was suttle, and cheery. And slightly mischevous, if that glint in her eye had anything to say. "Kagome, after supper would you like to go to the hotsprings?"

"Of course Sango. I'de love a bath after today's travelling." She then retrieved the pot over the fire, being careful not to burn herself. Dumping out the excess water, and noodles, into a strainer. Then at last, returning the noodles to the pot, only to add flavoring, and to stir it all together. "Inuyasha, supper's ready!" It would only be a short time now, so she then split the noodles onto four plates.

Supper, like the events before it, were shared in a companionable silence. Each simply intent on their food, and plans made afterward. And once done, Miroku gathered the plates and other dirty dishes. It was unfair, really. They had done it so often he was accustomed to it. Whenever the ladies left after a supper for a bath, he was left to do the dishes! Even if it wasn't his turn. It was humiliating, and a torture at the same time... Those lovely bodies, and noone to appreciate them. Sighing, he glanced behind him. Noting the girls had their bathing gear, and were now just leaving. Well, at least he could buy Inuyasha.

The trip to the hotsprings was uneventful. Not even conversation was apparent. Kagome simply walked on, thinking about the relaxing properties of the water. While Sango thought how best to approach the subject she wished to discuss. When they made the springs, each girl elegantly removed their articles of clothing. And once complete, entered the water. Allowing the warmth to caress them, and massage away all traces of stress.

When both the ladies were fully soothed by the water's properties, Sango spoke. "So, what were you and Inuyasha up to?" It wasn't suttle by any means, but the cheeriness hinted in her voice spoke of one thing. She would get an answer. Kagome looked to the demon exterminator, only to see a big smile on her face. A reassuring smile.

Kagome blushed. She could not deny the answer, but she could prolong it. "Nothing, nothing at all." She dunked her head under the water to escape the prying... For a while at least. She knew her breath would only last so long. When she came back up, she was hit with yet another question right away.

"Come on Kagome, You looked like the happiest girl in the world when you walked out of those woods. What happened?" Sango had already guessed the answer back at the camp. The looks on both their faces said it all. As well as Kagome's blush before submerging herself. But who said Sango couldn't have any fun with this?

Kagome emerged from the water facing her questioner. She knew that she was blushing madly. And she knew as to why Sango was questioning. In the end, she would only tell Sango anyway. "Ok. Inuyasha said he loved me, and we... Kissed." She blushed even more. At the rate this was going, the embarrasment would turn her into a cherry. "Then I told him I loved him and we came back." There was a few seconds of silence before they burst out giggling.

(A/N sorry about the A/N but why do girls do that? Some cool guy passes by a group of girls and then there giggling like mad. It scares the hell out of me. Pardon my 'french')

Back at camp, Inuyasha was getting mad. He had been okay while the Monk was doing the dishes. Simply sitting, and mulling the night's events over. However, when the Monk had nothing to occupy his time, he began to torment the hanyou. "God damnit Miroku! Nothing happened!"

The face of absolute innocence met Inuyasha's rant head on, as well as an equally innocent sounding reply. "But Inuyasha, it was just a question. I was concered that something happened to you and Lady Kagome in the woods."

"Nothing happened Monk! We just went for a walk in the woods." One more question, and he'd... Just one more question. Then the Monk would pay.

"Then your saying your calm and collectiveness was not brought upon you by intimate release?"

Inuyasha got up. That question went way to far. He made his way over to Miroku. "You want to know what happened? I found out she loves me. And she found out I love her. Mull it over." With that, he hit the monk on the head. Miroku was unconscious before he even did the face plant.

Shippou had heard the whole conversation. Who wouldn't have with Inuyasha yelling so much? But that didn't matter. He was ecstatic, as well as a little bit confused at what virgin, and intimate release, meant. Soon he would have anOka-san and Otou-san again! Without thinking, he dug himself out from Kagome's bed, and ran at his possable father. Jumping at him like he did to Kagome, and landing on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Is it true? are you going to be my Otou-san?"

Inuyasha was shocked, but not exactly by the question. It was the hopeful tone. His anger went away. Everything was falling into place. Of course, he had began to care for Shippou as if the kit was his own. Although he hadn't shown it. Once again, if his enemies had known... But that didn't matter now. He had a woman who loved him for who he was, and a son who looked up to him. He made his way to Kagome's sleeping bag and put Shippou down. "Yes, now get to bed Runt. It's way passed sundown."

Shippou complied, snuggling into the downy material. Allowing sleep to overtake him very fast, although he still magaged a faint "Goodnight, Otou..." It was finished with a sigh, as sleep conquored the young kit.

Full Metal Group

The rusty hinges screamed. Yelling out their retched music to the one who had disturbed them. But unfortunately, their pleas fell upon deaf ears. Edward continued on, opening the door all the way. The sight that rusty door now revealed wasn't pleasent. Throughout the room bones were laying. Some still in a complete skeleton. Some mutilated and strewn across the floor. While yet more were scorched by an unknown means. As well, leaning upon one of the columns was none other then Envy.

The homunculus was grinning. Knowing that he would meet face to face with the puppet sooner or later. But upon seeing the runt, he smirked. "So, the Full Metal kid finally made it." He pushed off the structure, taking to the air in an elogant leap. Only to land in front of Edward, a few feet seperating the two. "I'm here to make a proposal for you."

Without thinking, he clapped and transmuted his blade. Once ready for battle, he asked, "What kind of proposal?"

"I'm not going to fight you so whats the big deal? Anyway, we have your brother captive. Either you make the stone for us, or he dies." It was stated as if Envy were bored with the events. As if this were but a simple game, and not a situation concerning the life of another.

To say the least, Ed was infuriated at the statement. With a yell, he charged at envy. Managing a punch to Envy's gut with his hand. The slash with his sword hand, however, missed. Fore Envy dadged it with a back flip, landing five feet further back from his previose position. "Now, now. Either you comply, or you both die." Envy then turned around, and made his way towards the wall to the right. Once there, a push of a simple, but hidden button opened a doorway.

'_Damnit, what am I going to do!_'. He followed Envy. What else could he do? He wasn't about to abandon his brother to these damned homunculus.

The doorway led into a hallway. Well lit from red tinged lamps. And at the end of the hallway, was yet another set of doors. However, these doors had a complex indentation of a transmutation circle. Envy threw them wide, and entered. Ed was shocked at what he next saw.

This room was not much larger then the previos one where he had seen Envy. But it was far from the same. In the center was not one, but two extremely complex circles. One upon the floor, while the other was on the roof. Each one had six points, and they were lined up exactly. On each point was a canister of red water. More canisters were around the room, well away from the circle. On the far side of the room, was Al. That was what shocked Ed the most. "Al! What the hell did you do to him!"

Lust decided to answer that from across the room. "Nothing. He simply chose to fight instead of come quietly. Envy, take Fullmetal and show him the circle. I'll go get the prisoners." She dissapeared behind the door right beside her position.

Without giving the alchemist time to react, Envy grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him to the edge of the circle. Waving his free hand towards the canisters, he spoke. "This is red water. It's very powerful, almost as powerful as the stone. But very unstable. You already know of the other ingredients. If you don't make the stone, you already know we'll kill you." Lust then decided to enter the room with twenty prisoners chained together. She led them to the center of the circle and locked each end into metal rings anchored outside the circle.

Envy and Lust walked back to where Al was being kept prisoner, and turned to see Ed staring at the ground. "Hurry up Full Metal, make the stone before we're forced to kill your brother."

Ed turned to take one last look at Al. Attempting in any way to justify to his brother why he was doing this. Unable to do so, he looked away, kneeling to the circle.. Why was he doing this? He knew why. But he couldn't justify it. A single look at the prisoners, no, men. They were people as much as he was. Scared, fearful, and desperate for life. This shook up Ed a lot. But he shook it off and reminded himself, if he didn't do this... Tey would kill Al.

Ed clapped his hands, and began to lower them to the edge of the circle. A lone thought ran through his head i'I'm sorry.'/i However, he couldn't figure out who it was to. His brother, or the many people he was about to kill. Then he heard his brother. Sorrow, anger, sadness, regret, and even malice. All of these feelings burst forth, in a rush of anguish. He couldn't do it. He couldn't transmute these people just to save his brother.

Al watched the whole scene in slow motion, once Ed had turned away from him. He saw his brother getting ready to do the unthinkable. Kill people, only to save his brother. Al couldn't take it. He couldn't see his brother kill when there was another way. "Don't Nii-chan! There's another way. They-"

Envy reacted with his above average speed, kicking the helmet away from the armor. "Gluttony, eat the pitiful fool."

Lust walked into Gluttony's way. The simple way to oppose such an order. "Gluttony stop." Was all she needed to say, before turning to Envy. "Envy, these little games are amusing. But lets not forget why we're here." She then turned to Ed, "You know that humans are the main ingredient in the stone. There is a substitute ingredient, however. We have it." She pulled a tiny pink crystal out, which had been hidden away in her breast.

Ed caught the miniscule object, alling rage to consume his mind. He was enraged that they manipulated him in such a way. He almost did the unthinkable, killing twenty people just to save his brother. And they had an alternative!

Lust ignored the seething boy. Unlocking the ends of the chains from the floor. Only to lead the prisoners to there cells. She dissapeared for no more then half a minute. When she returned, she walked over to the helmet and reattached it to the armor. "Be quiet, or I'll do more then simply let Gluttony eat you." She then turned to Ed, "And you'd better make the stone before we kill him."

That brought Ed out of his uncontrolled rage within. Of course, he was still mad. But he focussed it all upon his enemies. And what they were forcing him to do. He threw the sliver of the jewel into the center of the circle, then kneeled. When he touched the circle, sparks danced around the edges and on the canisters, then the room disappeared in a blinding light.

Scar

Scar was getting restless. He had tracked the Full Metal Alchemist through half of this damned building and still no sight. Just footprints in the dust. He had passed traps, pits, and a room full of skeletons. And was slightly surprised when a second set of prints showed up at that room. Personally, he hoped it was another national alchemist. After a while of walking down a hallway, he saw a door slightly ajar. A blue light emanating from the crack, only to suddenly be replaced by a blinding white light. After the light subsided, he raced to the door and looked through.

The Full Metal Alchemist was kneeling on the edge of a transmutation circle, similar in design to the tattoos on his arm. Alphonce, the alchemists brother was chained up. What he saw next though made his blood boil. Homunculus. They were standing guard over Alphonce. He threw open the door, and everyone looked over to him, shocked by his sudden appearance.

Al took this chance to put his plan into action. They may have chained him down. But that didn't stop Gluttony from drooling around him. Fortunately, some of that acidic drool had made it's way onto the chains. With all the stregnth he could muster, he forced himself up. The chains snapped, adding more confusion to the fray.

Ed was overwhelmed by the events. The light subsided, revealing a small and glowing red gem. A loud sound eminated throughout the area, obviously Scar. And Al had broken his chains. He did the first thing that came to mind. Prevent the bastards from completing their goal. And thus, he ran to the gem, and swiped it. Only to turn around, and run towards his brother. Meeting Al at the edge of the circle.

Without thought, both brothers ran from the room. Entering a random door leading through the only unguarded wall.

Lust, Envy, and Gluttony were shocked. One second Scar had stormed into the room. The next, and both brothers were storming out. "Envy, you go after the brothers. Gluttony and I will take care of this fool." She faced the Ishbahl man. Scar, however, predicted this and was ready. The tattoos on his arm glowed red, and he touched the wall. Arcing energy leapt from the wall and onto the Ceiling. Just before Envy got to the door, the roof crumbled and blocked the way.

"Your fight is with me Homunculus scum." Was all he said as he charged forward, Arm glowing and hand raised. Lust raised her hand at her opponent, her fingers extended at extreme speeds. Scar saw this coming and dodged, but he wasn't fast enough. One of the spikes went through his shoulder. He grunted and grabbed Lusts fingers, disintegrating them in a bloody mess. Then he was tackled by Gluttony, who was drooling with anticipation of eating the Ishbahl man. Scar went with the tackle, rolled, and stopped in a crouching position breathing heavily and holding his shoulder.

Lust raised her hand again, a slight smirk on her face. "Tired already Ishbahl Man? To bad, we were just beginning to have fun." She extended her fingers again, but this time she completely missed.Scar had dodged, and was storming up to her. Lust had no time before Scar grabben her forehead. Energy began to arch from tattoo to tattoo, the back of Lust's head. It exploded, and Scar let go. Lust slumped to the ground with a look of shock on her face. Gluttony stopped charging Scar when he saw Lust fall lifelessly to the ground. He didn't know what to do. Envy though, had been watching the whole fight from the pile of rubble. And when Lust's brains were all over the walls, he just grinned all the more.

Scar looked around the room, to the confused Gluttony, and the Grinning Envy. "What are you jeering about scum?"

Envy just looked Scar's way and answered, "You'll find out right about... now."

Scar suddenly felt searing pain once again in his shoulder. But what shocked him, was what he saw. Three black fingers from Lust were lodged into his shoulder. He growled, "How are you still alive?" As he grabbed her fingers and destroyed them in his grip.

Lust just smirked, "Homunculus can't be killed that easily."

Scar, knowing that he was outnumbered and outgunned charged through the door he came from. He touched the wall, and with all the force he could muster, caved in the whole room. He was bleeding badly, and needed to get away.

Ed and Al burst out of the final door, and into the fresh outside air of freedom. To many close calls had come to them inside that building. It felt wonderful to finally be free of it. After catching there breath, Ed clapped his hands and touched the outer wall. A blazing light was emitted as an archway appeared. Being careful not to trigger the lone trip wire, they walked out onto the sidewalk. Cars were parked all around the building. Each car was identicle. One of the drivers of the closest cars opened their door and stepped out. It was Hughes. "Hey you two, it's been an hour and a half. I thought you'd be in trouble."

Ed just gave him a skeptic look. "Damn Hughes, do you have to make such a grand entrance?" Without waiting for a reply, he and Al got into the back of Hughes car. "Anyway, we need to go to the train station."

"Sure thing Ed. But on the way there, why don't you tell me what you found?" Asked Hughes as he drove on. The station was across town, and the time needed to be passed somehow.

"Homunculus." Ed replied. That was all that had to be said. The car skidded as Hughes slammed upon the brakes.

"How? Why? answer!" Hughes' tone was, to say the least, a jumble of tones. Confused, serious, and the most of all, which astonished Ed, worried.

"They lured me and Al into that building. Then captured Al to force me to make the stone from prisoners. Scar appeared and Al broke his chains. We made a run for it. And just before the homunculus could follow Scar made the roof collapse and let me and my brother escape."

Hughes began to drive once more, mulling the scenario over. Of course, this could have been an elaborate hoax. But from Ed? When it came to alchemy, and his brother, he was dead serious. "I see. Now your heading off to get away from the homunculus for a while?" He asked, while pulling up to the station.

"Yea, we're going to Resembool to relax a bit. See you around Hughes!" Both Ed and Al removed themselves from the car. They had no luggage, but that didn't bother the two.

"Bye Hughes-san, hope to see you again soon."

Ed and Al walked into the station. It was almost empty. And the train was giving off steam. A sure reason that it was leaving for it's destination in less then five minutes. They went to the ticket booth and rung the bell. In only a moment, a young lady appeared from the back room. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, we're buying two tickets to Resembool."

"Sorry, but the train is leaving for Resembool in two minutes, no one else can board." She said in a stately matter.

Ed, not feeling the need to argue his point, simply scowled while digging in his pockets. After but a moment of doing so, he pulled out his watch and put it on the counter. "I would like my tickets now please." Was all Ed had to say.

The Clerk gave him the tickets. "I'll just charge those on your superiors bill then. See you." Yep, she was pissed at them. However, she had kept most of her professionalism. She'd most likely add a rude report about their behavior though.

Ed walked off to the train with Al following. They boarded the train just seconds before it left.

Chapter Six

Yay! Finished chapter six! Starts swinging Ed's watch back and forth Your getting sleepy. Very sleepy. Good, now review!...Your..Getting...Very...Sleepy (yawn)...Zzzzzzzzzzzz.


	7. Dissapearance

**A/N:**

**Christmas, homework, friends, laziness, Evangelion, and finals. Those are some of the most important reasons why I haven't updated yet. I'm sorry that I ignored my story, and my fans. (Even if I only have a couple.) I'm going to try and update on a more regular basis. Also, congratulations to my lovely reviewers! u R sO eLiTe. Anyway, on with the story!**

**P.S.- This is a short, Full Metal only chapter. :(**

**Chapter Seven**

Full Metal group

Ed and Al were sitting in a private compartment, each minding their own thoughts. Looking upon the fields of gold, and watching as the color changed as the sunset deepened. Throughout their time together Al had tried to start up conversation multiple times, but each time they slowly dwindled back into silence. Al knew his brother was worrying about the stone and if it would work, who wouldn't be with such a possession in their grasp? But there was something Al didn't know. Ed was also worried about meeting with Winry. It had been such a long time since their last visit. "Hey Nii-chan, how long has it been since we were last in Resembool?"

Ed turned from the view depicted within the frame of their compartment window. It had served to pass time, but he couldn't ignore his brother. "It's been about eight to ten months, why do you ask?"

"It's just, we haven't seen Pinaco or Winry since then, and I hope there not worrying to much about us." Al seemed forlorn in a way. As if it had been wrong to stay away for such a long time.

"It'll be fine, I've written to them now and then so they know we're ok." It was the best answer he could think of, with a fair amount of truth. There was only one slight problem. He hadn't written in five months.

In the last rays of sunlight, the train stopped at its final destination. A solitary station, built like any other small time station, to seemingly nowhere, with only a dirt road leading away from it. The only promise of life and civilization around here. Ed and Al took that road as the sun winked out of existence below the horizon.

In the Rockbell residence, there lived two people. Pinaco Rockbell, the shortest, and strictest person you'd see alive wielding a pipe. As well as master auto-mail builder, and grandmother to our second resident, Winry. Winry, the young, blond, and rather beautiful granddaughter of Pinaco, is an aspiring auto-mail mechanic in her own right, because of her grandmother's teachings. As well, she's the childhood friend of Ed and Al.

The same night Ed and Al got off at the station, Winry was dabbling in different styles of auto-mail. Mixing and matching, this and that to possibly improve, and balance the styles of auto-mail. To be more specific, attempting to integrate many of the more rugged components of durable auto-mail inside the sleek and sexy designs of auto-mail that's not as durable.

Pinaco on the other hand was cooking supper. Allowing the aroma of stew to fragrance the air. However, the calm and peace of the moment would not last, for without warning there was a knock at the door. "Just great, who could be knocking at this time of night?" She sighed, " Oh well. Hold on a second, I'm coming!" She turned the stove on low and walked across the room to the door. She opened the door, and was surprised to see Ed and Al on her doorstep, even though she didn't show it. "Well look who decided to drop in without even a notice! Get in before you catch a cold." She shooed them into the house and sat them down at the table within the kitchen.

Ed and Al settled at the table, getting comfortable and saying their hellos, while Pinaco fretted over the two. Once she made sure the two were okay, Pinaco went upstairs and knocked upon Winry's door. "Winry, we have company. Supper will also be ready any minute. Get cleaned up and come down." Pinaco then walked back to the kitchen and started catching up with the boys.

When Winry heard there was company this late at night, her curiosity was sparked. So she cleaned herself up from all the oil, dirt, and metal shavings from her tinkering, and walked down from her room. When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Ed and Al there. She ran up to the both of them, and hugged first Al, then Ed. Only to pull up Ed's sleeve, and inspect his auto-mail rather closely. "You've better have taken care of this, it's my best work you know."

Ed smirked, "Why wouldn't I take care of my arm? I polish it and keep it oiled. It's great to see you after such a long time as well."

Winry blushed at the comment, and muttered "Flatterer" under her breath.

"Ok, ok, Lovebirds. Sit down and have some stew." Chimed Pinaco as she removed herself from the table. Only to set the table, then retrieve a large pot from atop the stove. The aroma was thickening within the room.

Both Ed and Winry blushed the shade of deep crimson, then sat down at their respective seats. Glancing around the room, in a shy and embarrassed way, only to deepen there cheeks once again when one caught sight of the other. When Pinaco returned with the stew however, both Ed and Winry forgot their shyness lone enough to dish themselves some supper.

After supper, everyone had been talking about what they did after there last meet. Everyone that is, except for Edward. He kept quiet and listened, every now and then taking a few seconds to throw in his own opinions, while others were spent looking at the windows. Pinaco noticed this, but left him alone for now, she would ask him what was wrong afterwards. Soon Winry released a yawn, signifying that she needed her sleep. Al was kind enough to escort her to her room.

Taking her chance, Pinaco started up another conversation. "So Ed, what are you so worried about?" Ed was taken by surprise, and was about to reply that nothing was worrying him, but was once again interrupted, "I've seen you staring at the windows, and your usually the most talkative out of all of us. Now no lies, I can always tell and you know it."

It seemed that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. So, he took the right, and less painful, way out. "Ok, you caught me, but first," He got up and closed each window, shutting the blinds as he went. When he sat back down he continued, "There's certain... People who are after me and Al."

This piqued the old lady's interest. And she stated as such in her questioning. "Oh, and who are these people? Also what do they want with you two?"

There was no easy way to lay this down. But Ed felt that Pinaco would be able to handle such information. "There is an Ishbahl man who goes by the name of Scar. He's been murdering state alchemists lately, and I'm on the top of his hit list. But that isn't the worst of it. There are Homunculus after us."

Pinaco was shocked, to say the least. Homunculi were nothing but a myth. A tale of grand illusion to temp alchemists, yet warn them. But, if they were after Ed, then they must be real. The real question underlying all this information, however, would be the why. "Ok, there are homunculus after you, but for what reason? And are you sure they're homunculus?"

"I'm positive they're homunculus, as for the reason they're after us..." Ed got really nervous as he pulled something out of his pocket, "This." Within the palm of his hand was a small stone. Translucent, but very murky. With the faintest of glows enshrouding it. Its overall color was that of blood red.

Pinaco had heard of such a stone as this, but it was even more legendary than even the homunculus! Apparently, one legendary myth called to another. "How did you find the stone?" Pinaco gasped. Before she could gain a reply though, Winry walked in with Al.

Ed quickly hid the stone underneath his hand, only waiting for Winry to turn her back on him, before replacing the stone to its original area. "Well, it was nice to chat with you about old times, but I'm kind of sleepy. Good night." Ed removed himself from the table, then made his way to the guest bedroom. Al followed.

Once Winry had entered the room, she knew right away something was amiss, but she couldn't quite place it. She couldn't ask either, not with the both of them there, so she simply went to get her water. Once done, Ed went to his room, followed by Al. "Grandma, what's going on? I know something's up with Ed."

"Nothings wrong with him dear," Pinaco stated, while removing herself from the table as well. "He's just a little stressed out from work. You should get some sleep, you look tired." Pinaco gave one of her stern gazes, to add emphasis, before leaving the room.

Once Pinaco had left the room, Winry gave off an exasperated sigh. There was something definitely amiss in this household. Why else would the blinds be drawn? Why else would Ed and Pinaco be talking in private, then suddenly stop upon her entrance? She just couldn't figure it out. At last, she to left the room, and went to bed. However, her mind was adrift with many a ludicrous idea.

Winry's Dream

Winry was shocked, yet amazed, to find herself walking in a forest. The trees were all unknown to her, for she couldn't place a single one similar to the trees around her village. She had panicked for a second before chiding herself, she wasn't in any danger. Then, she made her way upon a road, more by luck then anything else. Winry was greeted with a great discovery, Ed and Al had just walked by her, and she ran up to them. There was one problem though, no matter what she did, they were completely ignoring her! She had tried multiple things, such as waving her hands, making a goof out of herself, and even to go as far as to make rude noises, nothing worked. Suddenly she stumbled on a rock in the path and fell upon her back. They didn't see a thing, and continued walking. She braced herself and waited for them to step upon her, to crush her. What a way to go... But they never did. Their feet merely went through her! It was an odd sensation to be sure, having someone's foot go through your stomach. This was getting weird. She got up, and began to follow them.

After a while of walking, she figured this must be a dream. Where else could such a thing as this happen? So she continued walking, until another lady came running from the forest. Winry had never seen this woman before, yet the woman's features struck her as familiar. The black hair, black, low cut dress, showing off far more cleavage then needed, and tattoo. All of these traits didn't recall any memories, but she had a bad feeling about this person. She stopped in front of Ed and Al, who stopped in return.

The lady then raised her hand and simply said, "Die." Tentacles shot from her hand, faster then she could follow. Winry watched in horror, unable to move as Ed managed to dodge the attack, but Al wasn't so lucky. One of the tentacles pierced the center of his chest and he was screaming. Soon though, he wasn't moving at all. The tentacle was extracted, and Al's body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Ed was in shock, how did she know where his blood seal was? He didn't have time to answer when some more tentacles shot at him. He dodged them, and in a fit of rage charged the lady. She smiled and raised her other hand. Tentacles shot out. A wave of crimson shot into the air, as a tentacle grazed his neck. Ed staggered, lifting his hand to check the wound. His glove was covered in blood. Ed slumped to the road. Everything after that went black, although Winry could swear the woman was looking directly at her, with that smile promising... Contentment.

End dream

"No Ed, Al!" Winry was breathing heavily. She realized that she was in her room, and that it was only a dream, but it felt, and looked, so real. More to calm herself down, then actually stating a revelation, she said, "Good, it was just a dream." It seemed to work. She looked over to her clock; the smaller hand was overtop the five. That was all she needed to understand. Knowing she wasn't getting anymore sleep, she got dressed and went over to her window. Looking at the sky, she marveled at the beauty within it. The moon and the stars, simply hanging there, each beautiful, and mysterious on there own.

She was ripped from her stargazing, however, when a shadow was noticed on her lawn. She looked down. There was Ed and Al sneaking off to, apparently, the old shed. She got a bad feeling about this.

When she got there she was amazed at what she saw. Two huge, oddly shaped transmutation circles were in there. One on the ceiling the other on the floor, perfectly opposite of one another. In the middle of each was Al, standing still, and at his feet was a glowing red stone. At that moment Winry understood what they were doing. She ran around the shed to the door, and when she opened it, she was enveloped within a blinding pink light. When that light settled down, there was simply no trace of anyone.

-Chapter seven-

Woohoo! From interruption to interruption, I have finally finished! Now. To commemorate my lovely achievement you shall all review!


	8. They Finally Meet

**A/N: **

**Ok, sorry for the late update but my life was going out of control. But now that i've got some free time from the insanity so i'm going to update :)**

**p.s. be wary of the swearing**

**-Chapter Eight-**

Inu Group

"Stupid Wench! I told you to stay back so you stay! But noooo, you have to ignore me and get yourself injured!".

"If I hadn't stepped in when I did, you'd be dead right now!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a lake shore. Inuyasha was dressing a wound on Kagome's leg, while the two argued on and on. Miroku and Sango, along with Shippou and Kirara were sitting by the forests edge, steering clear from the fight.

"So, how long untill Kagome uses _the_ word?". Miroku was grinning ear to ear, he loved watching these _lovers spats_ as he called them, and couldn't wait for the inevitable sit.

Three. Two. One. "Inuyasha! SIT!", a resounding crash echoed into the distance, with faint traces of a certain colorful language. After a couple of minuts Inuyasha got up, but surprised them all by finishing the dressing of Kagome's wound in silence.

Silence. That's how it was like for two hours of travelling. As usual Miroku and Sango were on Kirara, while Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and Shippou was on Inuyasha's shoulder. Suddenly Kagome felt an aura she hadn't felt in a while. She tried to sense where the aura was coming from but could not pinpoint it. Inuyasha, feeling Kagome get more and more tense decided to stop and ask. "Oi, wench, what's going on?".

Kagome got off Inuyasha's back while Miroku and Sango landed beside them. "I'm not sure, but I think I sense a shikon shard. I can't sense where it is though.". That sent everyone on alert. Miroku grabbed his staff, Sango grabbed hiraikotsu, Kagome unshouldered her bow and drew an arrow, and Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga. They waited but nothing happened, Kagome was using all her willpower to find where the aura was coming from, but wasn't having any luck.

Suddenly a powerful aura exploded from above, sending Kagome onto her knees gasping for air. Inuyasha, with his lightning speed reflexes was down with her in an instant. "Kagome? Are you alright? What happened?". Miroku ans Sango were in the background sharing worried glances, while still ready for a fight.

She was still gasping for air but managed to speak, "Shard...aura...above...". With that she fainted onto Inuyasha, who caught her.

After laying Kagome onto Kirara, Inuyasha looked up to see a swirling black mist far above them, emitting a low growl while staring at it tetsusaiga at the ready. Minuts passed, yet nothing happened. The swirling black mist never came closer or moved further away, just stayed suspended where it was. Inuyasha suddenly heard a groan coming from Kagome and was there in a second, kneeling, tetsusaiga still drawn though.

Kagome opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She looked to the sky, it was clear and blue except for a big black blotch in the middle of it. She blinked a couple of times, and the blurryness disappeared. She looked to the right, and say Inuyasha, worry evident on his face, "Inuyasha...what happened...?". She tried to get up but Inuyasha gently pushed her back down.

"You blacked out from that bastard of a black cloud, that's what. Now stay down, no ifs,ands,or buts about it either.". Meanwhile, Miroku was getting bored just standing and waiting. So ever so slowly he inched up behind Sango. Suddenly a blinding pinkish red light erupted from the black void. Inuyasha, with his superior senses was temporarily blinded, while the monk was brought out of his concentraltion. After the light passed, everyone except Inuyasha and Miroku looked up. They saw the strangest thing, a boy with blond hair in a red trench coat, a girl in shorts and a tang top, and a suit of armor was falling out of the sky. Miroku was mere centimeters from his prize when Kagome suddenly yelled, "Everyone! Watch out!".

Miroku looked up, only to be hit and crushed face first into the ground. His hand still twitching centimeters from his prize. "So... close...Why oh why does buddha hate me so!"

Inuyasha on the other hand, still blind from the light, didn't see what was coming. The boy fell onto Inuyasha's back, forcing him into the ground. Then the girl fell onto the boy, knocking the wind out of them both. Inuyasha, not knowing what happened, tried to think of what could force him into the ground. "Kagome! Why in the seven hells did you fucking sit me!"

Kagome sat up on Kirara completely confused. Ignoring Inuyasha's language, she slowly walked over to him to help these strange people. First she helped the girl up off of the ground, "Hello, I'm Kagome, who are you?".

"Hi Kagome, my names Winry,", she then pointed to the boy in the trench coat, "That's Edward,", and last she pointed to the suit of armor, "And that Alphonse,". At the mention of there names, Ed and Al slowly got up and looked around.

Ed was the first to get his wits back, "Where the hell are we?".

Just then Inuyasha shot out of his hole fuming "WHO GIVES A FUCK WHERE YOU ARE! WHERED YOU GET THE FUCKING IDEA OF JUMPING ONTO MY BACK!"

Meanwhile Alphonse was introducing himself to Miroku and Sango, while also apologizing profusely for crushing Miroku.

Unfortunately, the fight between Inuyasha and Ed was escalating. At the moment they were each in a fighting stance, Inuyasha holding his tetsusaiga in front of him at the ready, Ed facing him, hands barely apart from one another. Then Inuyasha attacked, charging forward swinging the fang in a wide arc. Ed dodged, clapped his hands and touched the ground. A wave of blue light erupted, sparking now and then. When Inuyasha stopped from his charge, stone shot from the ground, entwining his arms and legs so he couldn't move.

Ed smirked, "Not so tough if you can't move, eh asshole?".

Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to smirk, "If this is the best you can do, you might as well quit here and now. Shrimp.", he added the last part as he flexed his arms and broke the stone. Then he slashed at the stone holding his legs with his claws. Ed grimaced then clapped his hands again and touched the ground with one hand. The same blue sparking light enveloped him, and as he brought his hand up, a thin column of stone followed. When the light ended, Ed had in his hand a battle spear. Inuyasha laughed, "You think you can touch me with that stick? Here, I'll even give you a clear shot!.", with that he threw his arms wide, "What are you waiting for?". Ed smirked and charged.

During the entire fight, everyone else got introduced. Miroku was knocked unconscious by Winry when he asked his line. and everyone else was chatting while watching the fight. When Inuyasha flung his arms to the side, Kagome had enouph. "Hey Winry, do you have any way to stop Ed? I think the fights gone long enouph.".

"As a matter of fact, I do. But do you have anything to stop Inuyasha?".

Kagome grinned, "You have no idea.". At that moment Ed charged. At the last second Inuyasha leapt high into the air before being impaled and swung tetsusaiga down. It would have been a one hit kill, if Kagome at that moment didn't yell _the word_, but she did and Inuyasha plummited to the ground into a crater.

At the same time, Winry walked up a little bit to the edge of the battlefield and yelled, "EDWARD ELRIC! STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT!".

Ed cringed and did just that.

Chapter Eight-

sorry for the super long update, but i was sick for about three weeks and missed a week of school from it, so I had alot of homework to do. And the reason I didn't update while I was gone that 1 week is kuz I was not aloud out of my bed ( . ). ANYWAY, CYAS AND REVIEW!


	9. Pinaco and Kaede

**Well, Looks like I got rushed with reviews. So, I'm officially starting to answer each and every review.**

**Reviewers Corner**

Ha-chan: I respect your opinion very much, but this is my story, and I shall do what I feel is fit.

Dark-Angels-Tears: NoOoOoOo Gimmi back Killer! Please, I beg of you! Also, thanks for the rampage idea :)

Charroum The Lady of Death: Thank you for the idea :)

Kakanene: Well, I might add a little Mir/San, but right now that's not one of my top priorities. As for Shippou, I think he might become a good little boy now that he has a family...or at least, an almost good boy.

crazyanimefreak15:Gah, I forgot the bloody wrench! -Runs to Pinaco's house, grabs Winry's wrench, bashes himself over the head, and runs back.- That would'a been funny if she knocked Ed out-cold. Also, sad to say, but Naraku is NOT coming back. The bastard deserves to rot in hell. But there might be some relation between the homunculus and Naraku.

Vi3tdream27: Thanks :)

inukuramaRmine: Thanks, from now on I'll use those changes, but I might not fix the chapters posted for a while.

silver starlight kitsune: I did copy off the episode somewhat, but after they entered, it was almost all me. Except for the traps, I just HAD to keep those XD.

RisingMist Alchemist: Woot, another quote to put on my semi-long list of quotes. Thanks.

Elric24: I have no clue either, but on the subbed anime I watched it kept refering to plural as homunculus.

Flower Kid: Thanks, without you I probably would have forgot the update note.

inuyasha's plushie: Ed's watch is the best. -Starts waving it back and forth like a hypnotist, then in an unnerving voice- You will do whatever I command... You will kill my RL friend Relyat Rohtma.

And last, is my friend Relyet: If they do begin a riot, your my first class meat shield, buddy. ;P

-Chapter Nine-

-Rockbell residence-

Blackness. Thats all she could see. Thats all she wanted to see. It was relaxing, peaceful, and oddly enough warm. Sort of like a living death, which she never wanted to leave. But like all good things, it was intruded upon. In the distance she could hear a ringing. And the more she tried to ignore it, the louder it became.

It finally became so annoying that Pinaco opened her eyes. But it was not the blackness she wanted. It was her room. Looking to her right, the tiny arm of her alarm clock each bell it was between. With an annoyed grunt, she reached over and slammed the clock with her hand, shutting it off at once.

It took a whole five minuts before she lost the urge to regain sleep. With a sigh of defeat, accompanied with some slight grumbling, she got up. Walking to her closet, she looked out the window.

A bright sun met her gaze from behind the shed. But something was peculiar. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and a sense of forboding hit her. Turning away from the window, she quickly covered the distance of the room to her closet. And after picking out some clothing, got dressed quickly. When she was finished, she turned to the door, opened it, and walked into the hallway, where she was hit with the full force of the situation.

Something that had become common place was missing, and Pinaco picked it out immediately. She couldn't hear Winry tinkering with her automail. With amazing speed for someone her age, she sped up the stairs and opened the door to Winry's room. Nothing. It was exactly as before, but tools lay unused on the table. New auto-mail parts were left whole, not torn apart like they were every morning. Extreamly worried, she rushed back downstairs to the spare bedroom. Just as she thought, Ed and Al were missing to. Now slightly panicking, she went to the kitchen table, and sat down. _'Okay. There has to be a logical explanation to all of this. Where would those three young fools go off to together. Damnit I-'_. She was cut off from that last thought though when she heard a knock on the door.

Slowly Pinaco got up from her chair, and made her way across the kitchen to the door. When she pushed aside the curtains, she was met with the oddest sight she'd ever seen.

Two people stood at her door. The first was a woman, who had long black hair, and wore all black. Black dress, and black arm long gloves. But the wierdest this about this woman was the insignia tattooed onto her upper chest, just below her neck. The other, her best guess would say he's male, had long green hair, that stayed together in thick strands, and somehow defied gravity. He also wore barely any clothes, and what little he did was also black.

Going against her better judgement, she opened the door, and warily greeted her strange visitors, In specific the female. "What may I do for you, strangers? Do you need to buy some auto-mail, or does your friend there need a haircut?".

The women took a quick glance at her companion, and chuckled slightly at his rude mutterings to Pinaco's comment. She then turned back to face the elderly lady. "As a matter of fact, we do need your help... But not anyway you listed, although my companion _could _use a haircut.". Yet again she glanced at her companion, and smirked when she caught a word or two of muttered death threats. "Anyway, may we continue our business outside? Or would you rather do it here?".

Pinaco didn't know why, but a suddon urge told her to go outside, away from the safety of her house, with these strangers. She could also walk casually to the shed and check out why it gave off a slightly unnerving feeling. "Sure, just give me a minut and I'll grab my coat. It's a bit chilly out this morning. And unlike your friend, I'm conscious of my health.". With that, she dissapeared from the doorway for a few seconds, then returned wearing an old wind jacket of hers.

Closing the door behind her, Pinaco looked at her to strangers, and began a brisk pace around her yard. "So then you two, what business do you want with me?".

This time, the other stranger answered. His voice was a little high pitched, but it was definitly male. "We actually were travelling the path when we saw something interesting. Three teens, one female, one male, and another one in a suit of armor were doing something in your shed. When we took a closer look, they were drawing wierd circles all over the place. And there were also some nice statues in there we'd like to buy.".

The last part was added a little to hasty for Pinaco's liking. And there story didn't exactly fit together either. Since a young age, Winry never particularly liked alchemy. And she has never helped Ed or Al make a transmutation circle, so why should she start now? And second, those statues were rusting hulks that even she wouldn't buy. There was definitly some thing fishy.

Before Pinaco could quite figure it out though, they were at the shed. And as they say, thats where it all went down hill. Pinaco looked into the window, and saw the transmutation circles. A slight pinkish glow emanating from both of them. She couldn't quite understand it. She reached for the door handle, and turned it. Thats when it happened. A searing pain racked up the side of her body before she fully open the door. Looking down, she saw something between a spike and a tenticle piercing her body. When the tenticle retracted, she gasped as even more waves of pain came. All the while her blood stained the threshold of the shed.

She took a few steps forward, then stumbled. It was like slow motion to Pinaco. Her hands flew wildly, grabbing only air as she fell. And when she made contact with the ground, her hand made contact with the circle. In one bright flash, there was no more Pinaco.

Smirking, Envy boldy stepped to the edge of the circle. "It was as simple as that? Who would have thought. Anyway Lust, lets get going and find that stone.".

-Kaede's Villiage-

In Kaede's villiage, things were going full speed, in the preperation for the upcoming winter. Wood cutters were tearing down trees, cleaning them of branches, and sectioning them for easy storage. Through the activity, Kaede watched from the edge of the village, bow and full quiver set on her shoulder, for any signs of danger.

As the hours passed though, Kaede became more and more nervous. Something just didn't feel right. Like a calm before the storm, as they say. And thats when it happened.

One of the men who were scouting for suitable trees to chop down came running, caution thrown to the wind. "Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama! We've just found someone badly wounded. An elderly lady, not unlike yourself, but with strange clothing.".

Hearing his statement, she ran through the field as fast as she could, and met him about halfway. "What are you waiting for? Bring me to her, she may not have long left to live!".

Upon seeing the woman, Kaede thought she might have already been to late. A puddle of blood formed around her right side. Her face ghost white. But at closer inspection, Keade was slightly relieved to see a faint mist form from the elderly ladies breathing, and the slight chill of the day.

Immediately she sent the man back to the villiage to get blankets, and a stretcher. In the meantime though, she had to stop the bleeding. Ripping the jacket into a usable bandage, with a little help from her sharp arrows, she then lifted the womans shirt untill she could see the wound. She gasped lightly when she saw it. A puncture wound through her right side, very similar to wounds Inuyasha used to gain quite often. In no time Kaede had it bandaged as best she could, which with all the practice she had, was pretty good.

When the man came back, they carefully lifted the elderly woman onto the stretcher, and then covered her in blankets. The two of them then gently lifted the stretcher. Then carefully trecked through the forest towards the villiage.

-Chapter Nine-

Short chapter, but I'm tired and I have school. Oh well, night Y'all.


End file.
